Tales of the Pokemon
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Just a series of one-shots, also a fan resource. Feel free to ADOPT whatever you want. Also Feel free to leave me Story ideas. I'm also willing to be bribed in 'Shake up the falls' chapters to continue three one-shot's that you like. Rated M for a reason! You've been warned! Inspired by the deviantartist 'Lights-Sacrifice'.
1. Holiday Hi-jynx AU

Tales of the pokemon

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Ash was exhausted...swimming in just his underwear...in this freezing ocean...dragging his friends and a jynx on a wooden raft...

But he wasn't going to give up! He couldn't let Jynx or Santa down!...that, and the fact that if he stopped now...Misty would never let him hear the end of it...

Suddenly...he heard something...he asked his friends if they'd heard it...they said no. Ash shrugged and continued at it-

 **SPLASH!**

Suddenly he was swept up by a tidal wave! A disoriented Ash groaned until he realized his back was on solid ground!

 _I have been sent by Santa to rescue Jynx._ Says the telepathic Lapras to him. Ash excitedly stands up on the lapras and turns to his friends.

"Hey guys! This Lapras wants to help! It's from Santa! We can-

ASH! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS! COVER YOURSELF!" Shouted Brock while Misty laughed. Ash looked down at himself...and saw he was in fact standing naked on the Lapras...He also saw that the cold water hadn't helped the situation at all...

Ash frantically covered himself and demanded his clothes...only to find that the tidal wave had knocked them off the raft...

And so a miserable Ash was forced to go to the North Pole...naked...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: inspired by deviantartist 'Lights-Sacrifice'**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Temple of the sea AU

Tales of the pokemon

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...responses...

Tyrascrew : How do you mean?

...

-Inspired by the rangers story, Ash excitedly cast aside his towel and jumped onto the railing of the ship. "Alright Ranger Ash let her rip!" He shouts as he jumps into the water.

rip

He's followed quickly by May, Manaphy and pickachu...much to their embarrassment...

 _Mommy...what is that?_ Asked a confused Manaphy as he stared at a now naked Ash. May said nothing, she just covered his eyes and kicked Ash in the groin...

Ranger Walker picked up the trunks that had snagged on the railing...and couldn't help but laugh despite the situation...

Ash, would be especially annoyed later to find that Buizel had eaten his clothes...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: inspired by deviantartist 'Lights-Sacrifice'**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. the binding of ash

**Tales of the pokemon**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...responses...

Tyrascrew: yep

Alex: yeah...I don't do lemons...so sorry, but no.

ultimateCCC: ...okay?

...

Ash had no idea what happened to his mom...first she started listening to those odd Evangelist broadcasts- which to him sounded like nothing but static -then he took all of his stuff! And then his clothes! Ash wanted to protest...but the look is mother gave him...it was like...she was dead inside...and SOMETHING...had crawled in and taken her place...

Completely creeped out, ash decided to run away from home- the next day his pokemon journey was supposed to begin anyway -of course he couldn't leave the house nude so he tried to find his clothes first...he was sneaking around the kitchen when he heard his mom say:

"Wha? Kill Ash? But he's my son...no, no my lord...I will obey."

Needless to say Ash had already jumped out the nearby window the instant he heard 'kill ash'. Nuts to modesty, it was his skin he was worried about!

...

Professor oak was...surprised to find his young ward on his doorstep at night...naked... He quickly brought him inside as he told his story..and was shocked, he'd noticed Delilah acting ODD lately...but this...this was horrible.

He left Ash some hot chocolate and a blanket to cover himself as he called the police-

 **SLICE!**

He never got to the phone...Deliah made sure of that. **"Oh...SWEETIE...Mamma wants to talk to you,"** Said Deliah in a demonic voice...

Ash was already running, the professor had some pokeballs and a pokedex nearby so Ash quickly grabbed one and the pokedex-

 **GOTCHA!**

Shouted his mom as she jumped from the shadows, a panicky Ash threw the blanket he had onto her. Distracting her long enough for him to run out of the house..and out of pallet town...

...

Since they'd made such a ruckus...the police were called...and they found a hysterical blood soaked Deliah telling them how her son had gone mad and killed the professor. They believed her and put Ash on the most wanted list...is what I would say if this was stupid B-movie using the overdone 'Hollywood law' and 'useless adults' tropes.

The cops smartly detained the suspicious BLOOD-soaked woman, and tried to collaborate her story...their neighbors talked about how she'd been acting weird lately...the 'things' they found at her house were disturbing...and FINALLY they used forensics to study the crime scene...and the security tapes that oak cameras had recorded(since...y'know, he LIVES in a high-tech lab).

Needless to say...they were quick to have her arrested. Deliah wasn't worried though...she knew her master wouldn't abandon her as long as she had faith...unfortunately for her...her 'master' was quick to dismiss her as a 'lost cause'...and moved on to **PLAN B...**

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: inspired by deviantartist 'Hylian-Trainer'**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
